What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{15} 225$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $15^{y} = 225$ In this case, $15^{2} = 225$, so $\log_{15} 225 = 2$.